militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
201 (Northern) Field Hospital (United Kingdom)
|branch = *Royal Army Medical Corps|dates = 1967—Present|role = Reserve Medical Support|size = Field Hospital|command_structure = 2nd Medical Brigade|nickname = 201 Fld Hospital|website = 201 (Northern) Field Hospital}}The 201st (Northern) Field Hospital is a reserve military hospital of the British Army's Royal Army Medical Corps that supports the regular field hospitals. The regiment is one of five regiments within the army that recruit entirely from the North of England. History Background and Cold War In 1967 the Territorial Army which had existed since 1908, then as the Territorial Force, was re-organised during their first major reform as a result of the 1966 Defence White Paper. This paper set out the government's plan to reduce the budget yet keep it above their 7% commitment, therefore reduced the size of all the armed forces' personnel. One of the plans of this new paper was to completely disband the territorial army and reform it as a better organised, better equipped, and better trained reserve force consisting of three elements divided into two major branches.201st (Northern) Field Hospital at regiments.org The two major branches were the Territorials (those units mostly reduced to the size of a cadre providing home defence) and the Volunteers (those with NATO commitments or BAOR support roles). Within the Volunteers, there were two branches, known as TAVR I and II. Following this formation, the 201st (Northern) General Hospital was formed following the amalgamation of the 1st (Northern) General Hospital and the 149th (Northumbrian) Field Ambulance. Following their formation the regiment had the following structure; * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron, Newcastle-upon-Tyne * A Squadron, Newton Aycliffe * B Squadron, Coulby Newham * C Squadron, Stockton-on-Tees with a troop in Coulby Newham After formation and their consolidation, the hospital moved under the command of the 15th (North-East) Infantry Brigade. Following a further re-organisation of the territorials, the volunteers were re-named as the territorial army and the former territorials disbanded or expanded to form new companies and battalions. In 1981 the hospital's headquarters were moved to Newton Aycliffe where they were commanded by the North-East District. Following this move the hospital was to be assigned to Commander, Medical Rear Communication Zone, BAOR if mobilised for war against the Warsaw Pact. In 1992 the major Options for Change for announced which dramatically reduced the size of the armed forces as a whole, but namely the British of the Rhine which had been based in Germany since the end of World War II. Although the reforms didn't directly effect the hospital, their role, size, and structure did change. The first of the changes was the absorption of the 223rd (Durham) Field Ambulance which had been based in Sunderland, Durham. The second change was the change in title, being re-named as the 201st (Northern) Field Hospital. The final change was with the hospital being placed under the new recently expanded Eastern District. Modern-day In 1999 the Strategic Defence Review was announced following the new labour government's election in 1997. One of the major reforms that were announced was the major reduction and consolidation of the territorials. After this announcement, the regiment was reorganised as follows; * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, Newcastle-upon-Tyne * A Detachment, Newton Aycliffe * B Detachment, Stockton on Tees * C Detachment, Hollis VC Armoury, Coulby Newham By 2003 the armed forces were in need of another review. This review became known as the 2003, "Delivering Security in a Changing World" which saw another dramatic reduction of the armed forces, this time focused much on the army. Two years after this review, four new "support brigades" were formed; 2nd Medical Brigade, 8th Force Engineer Brigade, and the 25 (Close Support) Engineer Group. Within this new medical brigade all medical units, with the exception of the regular field ambulances, were assigned to this new group. As a result the 201st field hospital was assigned to the brigade and reorganised as follows;"Royal Army Medical Corps >> Major Units" British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units1945.co.uk Retrieved 27 November 2019"201 Field Hospital - British Army Website" army.mod.uk Archived from the Original on 27 November 2019. Retrieved 26 November 2019"201 (Northern) Field Hospital | The British Army" army.mod.uk. Retrieved 27 November 2019"Summary of Army 2020 Reserve Structure and Basing Changes" army.mod.uk Archived from the Original on 3 December 2013. Retrieved 27 November 2019 * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, Fenham Barracks, Newcastle * A Detachment, Barnard Armoury, Newton Aycliffe * B Detachment, Fenham Barracks, Newcastle * C Detachment, Army Reserve Centre, Stockton on Tees Following the 2010 and later 2015 Army 2020 reform and refine, the hospital is due to remain under the 2nd brigade and provide rear support to the Adaptable Force (1st (United Kingdom) Division)."Army Medical Services 2020" army.mod.uk Archived from the Original on 21 October 2017 Retrieved 27 November 2019Wall GCB CBE ADC Gen Chief of the General Staff, General Sir Peter Wall "Transforming the British Army, an Update" (2013). army.mod.uk Retrieved 27 November 2019 Notes References * "201st (Northern) Field Hospital, Royal Army Medical Corps (Volunteers)" Land Forces of Britain, The Empire, and Commonwealth. regiments.org. Archived 7 November 2007 from the Original. Retrieved 27 November 2019 Category:Reserve Field Hospitals of the British Army Category:Field Hospitals of the British Army Category:Units of the Royal Army Medical Corps Category:Military units and formations established in 1965 Category:1965 establishments in England